


WIP (Harry Potter the Whore)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will be continued





	WIP (Harry Potter the Whore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued

Harry woke up and hit his head off the roof. He opened the small door and walked into the kitchen. Today was his 11th birthday, but no one cared. It was a normal day for the Dursley's, Harry's birthday or not. He made his own breakfast, got his own drink, and then he realised that none of the Dursley's were nowhere to be found. He checked the sitting room, the study room, everywhere. The car was in the driveway. He decided to check a place he'd never been, the bedroom.

Harry never woke up before Petunia and Vernon, they always got up at exactly 9am. He approached the door slowly. The closer he got, the louder the sound inside got. It sounding like..... panting? He slowly creaked the door open and saw Vernon naked, lying on top of Dudley.

Vernon and Dudley looked over in shock and anger. "What are you doing spying on us?" Vernon's voice echoed through the house. He gestured for Dudley to leave, his hard dick leaking precum. "Get over here boy, I'll teach you not to spy" Harry stood still. He was dazed by what he saw. Vernon stomped over to Harry and picked him up. He dropped him onto the bed and sat on top of Harry. Harry struggled but Vernon was too heavy to move.

Vernon laughed at his nephew. "You were watching us. Are you a faggot, boy?" Harry shook his head. Vernon slapped him hard. "Are you a faggot?"  
Harry's eyes teared up "I'm a faggot..."  
"Who's faggot are you?"  
"I'm your faggot."  
"Good boy" Vernon's hands travelled over Harry's body, making Harry feel uncomfortable. Vernon spit on Harry's face and kissed him. His tongue filled Harry's mouth while he grinded against his nephew's body.

Now, one year later, nothing's changed. Whenever Petunia is away, Vernon makes Harry his faggot. They had a routine. Vernon would spit on Harry and degrade him, then Harry would have to worship Vernon with his hand. Vernon slapped Harry with his hard, wet dick at the end and the day would continue. Dudley liked to watched, sometimes he recorded it and showed it to Vernon. But on the day of his 12th birthday, something happened

Harry walked up to Vernon's room, where his uncle was lying naked, but Vernon was holding something; A letter.

"This is a very important letter, you'll have to earn it boy." Vernon had a seductive look in his eyes. Harry undressed and walked over to Vernon who was now rubbing his crotch. He jumped on the bed and Vernon pulled him in for a hug,nearly suffocating the boy in his hairy chest. Harry inhaled the scent of his uncle. It filled and tickled his nose.


End file.
